The present invention relates to a track connector for track lighting, especially to a track connector for track lighting to interconnect at least two tracks of the track lighting.
The lighting provides versatile functions for house decoration. Various lightings such as table lighting, desktop lighting, ceiling lamp and track lighting are extensively used.
FIG. 1 shows a perspective view of a prior art track lighting 11a, which is clamped to a track 10a on a ceiling la by two clamping pads 12a. The clamping pads 12a are slidable on the track 10a. The track 10a has two conductive strips 13a connected to an anode and a cathode of the track lighting 11a, respectively, to supply electric power to the track lighting 11a. 
When the track lighting 11a is to be arranged on a corner of the ceiling 1a, two track lightings 11a and two respective tracks 10a are required to arranged on transverse and longitudinal sides of the corner. The two track lightings 11a require respective electric powers because the two respective tracks 10a are not connected. The wiring is difficult and the maintenance is cumbersome if two respective tracks 10a are connected.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a track connector for track lighting such that a plurality of tracks can be assembled to each other and electric power is communicated with the tracks.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a track connector for track lighting such that a plurality of tracks can be assembled to each other and the angle therebetween can be freely adjusted.
To achieve above object, the present invention provides a track connector for track lighting mainly having a conductive coupler, an insulative shell and at least one flexible conductive shaft assembled to the conductive bushing corresponding to the coupling rail. The conductive coupler has a through hole and at least one coupling rail extending from one end of the through hole. The coupling rail is formed with a locking hole and a locking member is screwed into the locking hole to lock a track of the track lighting with the coupling rail. The tracks of the track lightings are assembled to the coupling rails of the conductive coupler and the electric power is conducted through the conductive coupler and the flexible conductive shaft.
Moreover, the conductive coupler can be formed by pivotally assembling two coupling rails and the coupling rails can be rotated with each other. Therefore, the tracks can be arranged along arbitrary angles by adjusting the coupling rails.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawing, in which: